Protecting Danger
by spicehnoodles
Summary: "Are you an albino?" "Says the woman with purple hair." – He's protecting her. She's playing with him. And some freaky snake guy is obsessed with power. You know, the usual.
1. beginning

**one.**

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi felt a presence looming over him as he read his novel. He merely overlooked the sudden dimness and continued reading. He heard a slight huff across from him and muttered grumblings.<p>

A large hand slammed on his desk. It didn't faze him.

"Kakashi, my good man!" a booming voice greeted. "Reading those novels again, I see!"

Kakashi flipped a page, completely engrossed.

"You sure are diligent, fellow rival, always exercising your brain! But you _must _exercise your body, too, you know! A strong mind has to have a strong counterpart. Think of it as marriage—a strong man and a strong woman have to be strong together and make strong babies. The strong babies will grow up strong, meet their strong counterparts—see where I'm going here?—and have strong babies. It's the cycle of life, Kakashi! If you break the cycle, for example, like you, with a strong mind but _weak _body, marry a woman—or, um, depending on your sexuality as time goes—" He was abruptly cut off.

"What business do you have with me, Gai?" Kakashi inquired, lazy eyes still targeted on his book.

"No need to sound so formal with me! Having some light conversations with comrades isn't _business_! There's no harm in having heart-to-heart manly interactions—!"

This time, Kakashi regarded Gai with a slightly exasperated look. "Gai … what do you want from me? What do you have to say to me? You only do this if you want yet another challenge with me or if you have some news to share with me."

"Oh! Right, right! Let's see … " Gai pursed his lips. He then rubbed his chin thoughtfully, head down. He snapped his head up suddenly, pointer up. "Ah! There's a new student!"

Kakashi stared at him.

Gai remained grinning.

The masked teenager resumed reading.

Gai's face fell slightly. "But—but—but _she_"—he went over to Kakashi's side and nudged him with his elbow knowingly—"came from a pretty anarchy-known place. You know … _Sound_."

Kakashi was quite surprised even if he didn't show it. Rarely did anyone come here from Sound. They were usually ambushers, terrorists, murderers, rapists, and all things … well, horrible. It was shocking to know a teenager, a _girl_, came from Sound and was attending their school. Why would the school administrators allow her to attend this school?

Sound had been a peaceful little town. But then a group of strange people had entered the town and had done completely cruel and catastrophic actions. Soon, the once peaceful town turned into a corrupted place where no one dared to enter. Families confined there did their very best to survive and always hid. There were lack of jobs and money. Women and even young female teens were forced to sell their body, becoming prostitutes, hookers, and strippers. Men were suddenly taken somewhere and do hard labor. Children were taken away from their families to help sell drugs or do other atrocious jobs. Everyone was desperate to live and did whatever they could to have food and shelter.

Kakashi wondered how the girl traveled here. He knew that if anyone attempted to escape would be immediately executed. She was either both incredibly skilled and clever or she was just lucky—or a spy.

He noticed that Gai was still talking his mouth off. " … must be a youthful girl! We, as her senpais, Kakashi, must guide her! Yes, she's a first year, so she's still naïve and vulnerable, _especially _since she came from such a disastrous town! I believe with the power of glory—!"

Kakashi sighed and closed his book. He stood up from his desk and gathered his belongings. He grabbed his bag, which was hanging from his desk, and pushed his chair in. He exited the classroom, leaving a chattering Gai all by himself.

As he trudged down the hallway slowly, he made a mental list of things he had to do. After school, he would go home and make a groceries list since his food supply was running low. He'd go to the store and buy those groceries, staying below the budget. Afterwards, he'd go home, change into his work uniform, and go to his part-time job, which was helping out with inventory in a warehouse facility. At around eight o' clock, he would depart his work and go home. He'd heat up some instant ramen, study while eating, take a hot bath, study some more, read his novel, and go to sleep.

In actuality, he didn't have to do this mental list. This was his daily schedule except for weekends when he didn't have school, work, or when he didn't need to buy groceries.

Yes, it was a school violation to have a part-time job, but he needed the money. Although he was accustomed to living without a family, it was difficult not having any money. Money meant food and shelter. He needed to pay rent monthly, too.

Kakashi was about to head downstairs to buy some juice when a teacher stopped him in his tracks.

"Hatake Kakashi, am I right?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"I have a favor to ask of you. Come with me, please."

A bad feeling rose inside of him.

* * *

><p>He entered a meeting room meant for the teachers and other staff. There were about four teachers and other people—they looked pretty official-looking—seated at the table, one being Namikaze-sensei who smiled at him. The teacher who approached Kakashi told him to take a seat next to Uchiha Fugaku, the chief policeman. Fugaku gave Kakashi an emotionless stare; Kakashi could detect spots of resentment in his dark eyes.<p>

Someone cleared his throat.

Across from Kakashi was the leader, or Hokage, of Konoha, Sarutobi Hiruzen. His eyes widened, seeing him in all his glory just a few feet away from him. He had two bodyguards—ANBU, to be specific—rooted at his left and right side. The Hokage was smoking a pipe. He had a couple of documents scattered around his part of the table. There was a picture of someone on one of the documents, but Kakashi couldn't quite see the picture.

"Close and lock the door, Futushima-sensei," he commanded.

Futushima bowed. "Yes, Hokage-sama," he said respectfully, acquiescing.

Sarutobi glanced towards Kakashi's way. "Hatake Kakashi, son of Hatake Sakumo," he stated. "How are you feeling?"

At the mention of his deceased father's name, Kakashi felt tense. "Fine, Hokage-sama," he replied politely.

He nodded. He picked up a document and skimmed through it. "I apologize for ordering Futushima-sensei to get you so suddenly, Kakashi."

"It's fine, Hokage-sama." Kakashi didn't know what to say. He was afraid he might say something wrong, so he kept his replies brief.

"You see, I have a favor to ask of you. We all do. I'm sure you heard that your school has a new student, a first year. She came from Sound, as you may know. Word spreads pretty fast in high school as I've heard." He took out his pipe, a puff of smoke flying out. "The new student is a girl, sixteen-year-old. Her name is Mitarashi Anko. She's a rather … lively child. She may need help in getting acclimated to her surroundings, in school and out of school. I have provided her shelter and a job."

Kakashi was quite confused towards what was happening. Why was the Hokage telling him such confidential information?

"Her job is at a supermarket. It's a few blocks down where your job is located at."

He gulped inaudibly.

The Hokage saw that. "It's all right, Kakashi. I understand the situation you're in. You may continue working there. But back to Mitarashi." He held up a file. "It says here that she used to be a resident of Konoha."

_What? _Kakashi thought, more bewilderment clouding his mind.

"You are in the kendo club, aren't you, Kakashi? You also took martial arts classes, and your sensei told me that you were a remarkable student, surpassing even his greatest students. You possibly surpassed your sensei, too. You're at the top of your class, at the top of your school. You've overcome many, many hardships." Sarutobi set the papers down. He looked directly through Kakashi's eyes. "Mitarashi is a brave girl for escaping Sound. But eventually, they will find out and go after her. What I'm trying to say is—"

"That you would like me to protect Mitarashi Anko?" Kakashi finished.

The Hokage nodded. "Yes, if you may."

It was incredibly discourteous of him to turn down such a huge responsibility, one that cost his life. The Hokage actually traveled all the way to his school and asked him face-to-face if he could guard this Mitarashi girl. This situation he was in must be life-threatening, which was apparent since they were dealing with Sound.

"I … would like some time to think about it, Hokage-sama."

"I would give you that, but I'm afraid you have to make a decision right now, Kakashi. I understand you're only eighteen-years-old, still in high school, but I consider you as an adult already. I wouldn't ask just anybody. Mitarashi's a target. She's against a group of criminals who won't stop to kill her or anyone who gets in their way. Their leader … has a dark, dark mind. He might torture her first before anything else if they were to capture her."

_Of course. Sound would have to have a leader. A mere group of people wouldn't last without a mastermind hidden._

"I accept, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said without delay. "I would like to meet her as soon as possible, though."

Sarutobi smiled sheepishly. "Of course. But once you meet her … well, good luck. She's a hyperactive little teen. She's different than most regular teens. I would take _her _strange personality over the tainted personalities over in Sound, however."

Before Kakashi left, the Hokage gave him some rules and regulations. He mustn't leave Mitarashi out of his sight at all times. He must walk her home, walk her to school, or walk her anywhere else she would please to go. But it was advisable that she shouldn't expose herself all that much. Her home was near Kakashi's, so it was easier to get her and communicate with her. He mustn't tell anyone about this circumstance. He must keep a close eye on Mitarashi in case she might be a spy for Sound, which Kakashi thought she could very well be.

He let out a sigh as he thought about the events that had just happened. Everything that occurred, everything that was said and done, was swirling around in his mind. He knew this was a huge, huge, _huge _responsibility. But as he thought about it more and more. he began to realize that he was a fool for accepting. He was only eighteen-years-old and was living a normal life. He managed to juggle school, his job, and living alone effortlessly. Now with _this_, he knew his normal life would change drastically.

Kakashi entered his classroom and saw that it was completely vacant. His textbooks and notebooks were set neatly upon his desk. His bag was hanging on the hook attached to his desk. He walked over to his desk and gathered his belongings. He grabbed his bag and exited the classroom. He paced down the hallway, his light footsteps echoing.

* * *

><p>As soon as he came home, Kakashi dumped his bag on the couch. He opened it and took out the documents the Hokage had entrusted him with. He went over to his dining table and splayed the papers across just to see everything. He placed the information regarding Mitarashi Anko in front of him.<p>

He took in her appearance, memorizing every detail. She had purple hair with bangs that moved to the side a bit and strands of hair framing her face; her hair was also tied up high, spiking up. She had a light complexion and light brown eyes. Concerning her eyes, he couldn't quite see her pupil; it almost dissolved in to the brown color. Her physical appearance gave off the feeling that she shouldn't be easily trusted. He wasn't sure if it was because she "escaped" Sound or because of the uneasy look her eyes held underneath.

His eyes absorbed in the written information about Mitarashi. Her birthdate was October 24, and she was sixteen-years-old. She had been a citizen of Konohagakure, having being born there as well. But she had suddenly disappeared, along with some other people, when she was around ten-years-old. She was considered an orphan, because she had no trace of any living relatives.

He set the document down and held up another that contained her medical records. Her blood type was A. She weighed 100 pounds, and her height was 5'4". She was pretty underweight for her height. Kakashi always knew that females at that height were supposed to be roughly 115 pounds.

Something caught his eye.

Apparently Mitarashi had a check-up at the hospital before she was automatically registered for his school. She was healthy, but the doctors detected something wrong with her blood. It seemed fine, but there was a strange chemical mixed in with it. The chemical was mixed in thoroughly, so it would make it impossible to detect such a thing at first glance. They did tests; however, they couldn't find anything the chemical could possibly inflict upon her.

Kakashi was about to continue reading more when his dog, Pakkun, came and nudged his leg with its head. He looked down.

"What is it, Pakkun?" he asked, bending down to pet his head.

Pakkun barked and gestured its head over to the clock.

Kakashi checked the time and saw that he was supposed to be at this part-time job thirty-eight minutes ago. He sighed, gathering the documents in a tidy pile. He went into his bedroom and quickly changed into regular clothing. He didn't bother taking a bath, because he was going to sweat and get even more filthy and malodorous.

He went to the kitchen and rummaged through his refrigerator. He took out a plate of food and placed it on the ground for Pakkun. On the way out, he petted Pakkun, grabbed his bag filled with necessities, and left.

Instead of walking, Kakashi merely strolled down the pathway directed to his work. He was already late, so what was the point of running over? Anyways, walking to his job only took about fourteen minutes since his work was quite near. And the afternoon looked so peaceful and beautiful; he wanted to breathe in the fresh air and clear his mind, hoping to alleviate the amount of stress in his head.

Kakashi contemplated on visiting the dojo sometime soon. He needed to brush up on his skills since he knew extremely dangerous conflicts could sneak up upon him whenever. He hadn't used his fighting skills in a long time; the last time was when had been participating in competitions sponsored by the dojo. He felt a bit rusty.

He made a left and the warehouse facility came into view. His co-workers were busy loading packages in the delivery truck. His boss was at the side, holding a clipboard and jotting down notes. When Kakashi took a few more steps forward, his boss suddenly looked at Kakashi's direction. His eyes narrowed underneath his spectacles.

"Late again, I see, Kakashi," his boss, Sakimoto Keisuke, said disappointedly. "What's your excuse this time, huh?"

"I got lost on the road of life, Sakimoto-san," Kakashi informed him. "It's quite a winding road."

His boss was clearly unconvinced. "Uh-huh, I'm _sure_. I don't know why you always come late. You're fortunate enough to know that if it weren't for the fact that you're my best employee, I would've fired you on the dot. Now, go and get goin'!"

Kakashi bowed respectfully and went over to the locker room. He opened his locker and put his bag inside. He changed into his uniform quickly. He departed the room and started helping out his fellow co-workers.

At around seven-thirty at night, Kakashi left work. The streets were strangely quiet and empty. But it was probably because the weather at night got chilly and windy most of the time. Parents wouldn't want to risk their children catching a cold. Some people would be wandering the streets, however. A lot of conveniences stores should be still open since they most of them were open for 24 hours. It was indeed strange in his view.

He rubbed his hands together, cupped his hands, and blew in them for warmth. He wasn't normally affected by the cold weather, but it was incredibly freezing. He regretted wearing a simple T-shirt, a thin one at that.

Luckily, the streetlights were still working properly. He brought his bag in front of him, opened the large pocket, and fished around for the map to Mitarashi's apartment. He remembered the Hokage informing him that her abode was near his. It shouldn't be difficult finding it. He looked at the simple directions illustrated on the map. He started walking to his destination.

As he walked, Kakashi felt like someone was following him. Now, he wasn't a paranoid person, but he had good instincts and acute senses. He was known to be highly observant, and his sense of smell was pretty adept. He chose to keep going, keeping a cautious eye out.

Finally, he reached the apartment building. It oozed out normality and peace. It was just two or three blocks down his building. It really was that easy.

His instincts started screaming at him.

He became alert, ready to strike the person stalking him. He acted casual, though, so he wouldn't show that he was aware of whoever the person was. He placed the map back inside his bag.

All of a sudden, he felt a sharp metallic just mere centimeters from his throat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **

**This is my _first _Anko&Kakashi story, a multi-chaptered one. I hope my skills at characterization suffice for your guys. And the chapters should be much longer than a mere 3,000 words. I don't like writing chapters that are short. **

**I don't update fast enough, because I don't have my own laptop and I hardly ever have any time. It took me days—possibly two weeks—to actually gather ideas for this story. And I hope my writing juice stays sweet inside of me, or else … this story will be a whole crap-load of … crap. I have a lot of ideas for this story, and I'm super-mega excited to write them, too.**

**But first … I got to get through the beginning chapters—which are the boring ones. Ugh. **

**Hope you darlings enjoy! **

**Here's a question: what's your all-time favorite pairing in _Naruto_?**

**⌈ eat dots ⌋**


	2. stupid period

**two.**

* * *

><p>"I mean no harm."<p>

"Bull."

"Really, I don't."

_"Bull."_

"You smell good, Mitarashi."

"Bullsh—what?"

Instantaneously, Anko found herself facing a masked teen. Her hands were squeezed together firmly; his right hand was gripping both of her wrists. Her eyes saw the blade she had held against him on the ground, a few feet away from her left. He … trapped her with a simple move—which she didn't even see!

Anko glared at him and tried escaping from his strong clutch. It was futile—he had an iron grip. She brought up her knee, attempting to hit him where it hurt. His free hand caught hold of her knee quickly and held it in place.

_Damn it! _she cursed internally. _This guy's skilled._

"Who are you?" Anko demanded.

With a casual tone, he replied, "Hatake Kakashi, assigned bodyguard of Mitarashi Anko."

She snorted at that. She couldn't believe that damn old man got her a bodyguard. To _him_, no less! He was only two years older than her from what she had heard from some annoying girls. Even though he _might _have quick reflexes and dexterous skills, Anko didn't like him. She didn't _need _him. She could protect herself without effort.

"Could you let me go now?" she harshly ordered.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her. She noticed he had a scar on his left eye. "You might pull off another stunt on me. I'm your bodyguard, but I don't trust you."

"Ha! And even though you _are_ my freakin' bodyguard, it doesn't mean _I _trust _you_! How could I trust a guy wearing a mask?"

He looked amused at that. He then slowly released his grip on her knee. He kept his lazy though alert eyes through hers. Seeing this, she kept her gaze on his, defying him. Gradually, he loosened his hold around her wrists. Eventually, he let go of her.

Anko smirked.

She swung her leg and did a roundhouse kick, aiming for his cheek. Now that she watched him carefully, she saw Kakashi hurriedly bring his forearm to block her kick.

Her eyes widened. His speed was tremendous!

As soon as her leg was inches away from his arm, she paused in mid-movement. Her leg hung in the air.

She smirked again. "Pretty fast, aren't ya, Hatake?" she asked.

He sighed again. He brought his arm down. His eyes slid downwards.

"You panties are showing," Kakashi stated bluntly.

"Like what you see?"

"Just … put your leg down, Mitarashi."

"Aw, now that's no fun." But she put her leg back down slowly. She then realized how Kakashi was just right _there_—he could easily attack.

So Anko stepped over to the telephone pole behind her. She leaned her back on it, crossed her arms over her chest, and propped her left foot on the wall.

"What were you doing in front of my apartment building?" she demanded.

Kakashi stared at her for a while before replying, "Were you following me?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Answer the question!"

"How do you know I was going to do something? Perhaps I coincidentally stopped in front of your apartment building, or perhaps a movement caught my eye right above the building and I couldn't help but be fascinated by it."

"Tch, don't give me that bullshit! I saw you pause at the four-way street. You were about to head down left, but you went towards my apartment building instead!"

"Or maybe _my _apartment building is near yours and this is the pathway down to it."

"Why did you stop in front of my building, then?"

"Because I felt someone stalking me."

Anko analyzed him more carefully. His face was calm and lazy-looking. He had a relaxed pose, hands in pocket. He gave off the feeling that he didn't have any intention of attacking her. But she could tell that he still didn't trust her.

She snorted and looked away. She was glad to know that he couldn't see her warm cheeks. "I wasn't stalking you! I was on my way to my apartment, and I saw you. You seemed pretty suspicious, so I … checked if you were up to anything nasty."

"Hm, you seem to suspect everything around you, Mitarashi, considering how I just merely stopped in front of your apartment building. I didn't go up the steps and stayed rooted at your doorstep, did I?"

Was he mocking her? "Screw you, Hatake," Anko sneered. "If you don't have anything else to say, then shoo."

Kakashi nodded. "I will 'shoo,' but there's something I have to say. I'm your bodyguard, asked by the Hokage himself. I am responsible for you. I will follow you everywhere—"

_And he says _I'm _stalking him_, she thought bitterly.

"—and you shouldn't try to 'shoo' me away. I don't care if you do or if you run away. I will find you. If I have to use force, I can."

She pouted. "But, Kakashi-kun, I'm a girl! You can't hit girls!" she complained; her tone was that of a little girl.

"I'm fully aware of that fact, Mitarashi. When I say force, I meant I will pin you down or put a leash on you when necessary."

She grinned lecherously. "Ooh, Kakashi—I didn't know you were into that stuff."

His expression was filled with exasperation. "I would much rather you call me by my surname, Mitarashi."

"We don't need to be so formal with each other, Kakashi! We're going to be around each other _everywhere_, anyways! Speaking of that, will you follow me to the bathroom and … my bedroom, too?"

"If necessary."

"Oh, it'll _be _necessary. I have needs, you know." She made sure the innuendo was fresh in her words.

He cleared his throat. "That is all. I will be going now." He started leaving, adjusting his bag on him.

Smirking, Anko swiftly retrieved her blade and went after him. He seemed to sense her, because he speedily turned around, getting into a defensive stance. Her smirk broadened at that, and she launched herself on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She held her blade tightly. She perceived that one of his hands was on her waist and the other was at her arm, which was connected to the hand holding the blade. Smart guy.

She leaned in, staring straight through his dark eyes. Her free hand stroked the back of his neck. She leaned in more until she was breathing in his ear.

"Leaving so soon?" she crooned seductively.

"Mitarashi, get the hell off of me." Anko didn't know why, but his pissed off voice turned her on. Maybe because of how manly it sounded.

"Nah, I think I'm going to hold on a bit more. Aren't you enjoying this? We're so _close _together." Her sharp fingernails trailed up and down his neck. Her hand gradually traveled down to his biceps. "Do you work out regularly? You're so _toned_. I love a man who works out. It's so, so _sexy_." At the last word, she breathed heavily into his ear.

Kakashi glared. "You're not the only one with a weapon," he informed her.

"Hey … who said anyone was going to hurt each other? Aren't you into a little fun tonight? You're making me feel all _excited_." She pushed herself closer to him.

With incredible speed, she switched her hands. Her free hand gripped the back of his neck, and now her blade was pressed up against his cheek. His hand was clutching her painfully, but she didn't mind. She liked pain.

She pressed the blade harder against his cheek, slitting a part of his mask. "Why are you hiding underneath that mask, Kakashi?" she whined. She faced him now; their faces were only inches apart. "I wanna see the real you. Let's see what is hiding underneath—"

Before she could finish her sentence and finish cutting his mask off, Kakashi yanked her arm down, flinging the blade away in the process. After that, he placed his hand on the small of her back and brought her even closer. Her breasts were suffocated against his hard chest. Their noses were touching. All of a sudden, Anko felt warm and sweaty.

"Do you really want to have fun, Mitarashi?" Kakashi whispered. His tone was deep and husky. It made her feel trapped again—but the situation was different.

She refused to be trapped again, though. "Yeah, I'm willing. I'm ready. Are you?" Since she slit off half of his mask, she could see half of his jaw, which looked pretty strong and nice. What _was _he hiding under that damn mask?

It looked like he was smirking. She couldn't tell. That _damn_, _damn _mask.

Her hormones were raging inside. She playfully licked his partially exposed jaw. She closed her eyes and went down to capture his lips.

Their lips touched, but they didn't kiss, so she—

Suddenly, Kakashi hoisted her on his shoulder as if she were a sack of potatoes. He started going up the steps to her apartment.

Anko's nostrils flared with rage. She started pounding on his back and swinging her legs back and fro. Curses flew out of her mouth heatedly.

"You asshole! Put me down! Damn it! Your shoulder's digging into my stomach! _Ugh!_" she screamed shamelessly.

"You should lower your tone down; the neighbors will wake up," Kakashi said conversationally. He didn't seem to have any trouble carrying her.

"Fuck the neighbors! Put me down, Kakashi, or so help me I will castrate your ba—!" She stopped in the middle of her sentence when the door to her apartment swung open. "What the hell? I was sure I locked the door when I left."

"I have a copy of your key." He went inside.

"You have a copy of my—?" She gasped, a realization dawning on her. "I'm going to kill that old man!" She yelped when he dumped her on her plain couch.

"You'll be killing no one." Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her. "Now, be a good little girl and go to sleep. Goodnight, Mitarashi." He began departing.

She stamped on a fake smile. "Goodnight, Kakashi-kun!" she exclaimed. As soon as the door closed, she scowled. "Asshole. Uptight asshole."

She laid herself on the couch properly. She grinned largely when he had called her by her first name. She knew he wasn't aware that he did. This guy's going to be putty in her hands soon enough.

Little did she know how hard that was going to be.

* * *

><p>When Kakashi said he was going to follow her everywhere, he wasn't kidding.<p>

As soon as Anko opened the door to leave for school, Kakashi was right there at her doorstep. His side-bag was slung around his left shoulder. He was holding a book with his right hand, eyes glued to the text. His back was against the wall across her door.

"I had assumed you were going to go to school early," Kakashi informed her. His eyes didn't stray away from his novel. "But I see that you like to attend school late, too. Now I don't have to worry about you running off somewhere without my knowing."

Anko rolled her eyes. Then she smiled brightly. She closed the door shut with her foot and bounced over to him. She grabbed his arm and hugged it tightly.

"You were worried about me? You're such a sweetie, Kakashi!" she cooed, pinching his fabric-covered cheek. "Wearing that mask again, huh? Why are you always hiding your face from me?"

Kakashi shut his book, sighing. He gently pushed her away and started for the stairs. "We should get going now. I don't want you to be late for your second day of school."

She followed closely behind, losing the cutesy act. He was such a serious person. He was at the top of the food chain in school, and he was young, fit, and healthy. Shouldn't he be out having fun? Shouldn't he be partying and getting wasted? It seemed as if he was thirty-years-old.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Kakashi?" Anko questioned curiously as they walked down the direction to their school.

He was reading the book again. "No," he replied briefly.

"Have you _ever _had a girlfriend?"

He didn't answer her.

"No? Yes?"

No words traveled out of his mouth.

"_Hello? _Did you ever have a girlfriend or not?" _Jeez, it's a simple yes or no question, you asshole._

She couldn't tell if he didn't answer her because he was focused on his book or because he didn't want to answer her. Was his book _that _interesting? Was this question _that _personal?

"Deaf asshole," she mumbled underneath her breath.

"I heard that," Kakashi told her.

She scoffed. "Oh, _really_? Then why the hell didn't you answer me? You could've just said yes or no, all right?"

"I'm your bodyguard, Anko. We aren't supposed to know so much about each other."

"You are such a hypocrite, Kakashi. I bet you have a whole lot of documents that contain everything about me—my date of birth, blood type, family status, and everything else. Do you think it's fair that a freakin' bodyguard knows so much about me? Yeah, it's _not _fair. Hypocritical asshole." She muttered the last part. She scowled and faced her right, refusing to even look at him.

Her ears heard the book close. "I heard _that_, too. And I know it's unfair for me to know so much about you."

His short responses were aggravating. She regarded him "So if you believe that, then at least let me know _something _about you! I didn't ask you if you were an orphan and how your parents died or if they left you; I just asked if you had a girlfriend or not." _Damn. Why am I so worked up? Ugh, my freakin' period is irritating the hell outta me._

"I am an orphan."

She whipped her head towards him and blinked. " … Oh. Well … all right then." She didn't cope with personal things. She wasn't much of an emotional person, and hearing him say something so personal made her feel weird. She _did _want to know a little bit about him, but she didn't think that he would actually admit something so deep. This guy was unpredictable.

Kakashi's face announced that he didn't have any trouble saying that. "It's nothing," he assured her. "Everyone knows about it."

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, well, uh … good for you. I—I mean, that you're not so, er, stiff about people knowing you're an orphan." She paused. "I'm an orphan, too, but you should know that already."

"Yes, I do." He resumed reading his book.

Mysteriousness wafted out of him. It was rather intriguing but also highly annoying. She knew he was going to be a mystery that was difficult to solve.

His replies were brief. He was quiet. He hid under a mask. He had a scar on his left eye. He wasn't a regular teenager. He was incredibly unpredictable. He was too serious. He was many things a normal person—a normal eighteen-year-old—shouldn't ever be.

But she wasn't normal herself, so who was she to judge him for not being normal?

The silence irked her to no end. She didn't like silence. In fact, she _despised _silence. It bored her, and it reminded her of many … bad things. She enjoyed the _peaceful_ kind of silence—for a moment. But the silence right now, where it was too awkward and much too quiet, was sickening. She needed him to say something.

So she said something: "You a virgin?" Yup. That sentence was the best way to start a conversation.

Despite her personality, she grew to be a perceptive person. She saw that he was quite shocked by that sudden and bizarre question.

She knew he wasn't going to answer. There were, apparently, some questions he wasn't too fond of answering. It was probably because they were outrageous and personal or because he was embarrassed of it.

"I'm not a virgin," Anko announced without shame. "There_—I _answered honestly. It's your turn now."

"It was your decision to answer, not mine. I don't need to know anything about your sexual affairs."

She snorted at that. "'Sexual _affairs_.' You make it seem like I'm some whore, Kakashi. I didn't fuck a lot of guys. Only some." She nudged him playfully. "Maybe I can help you lose your virginity."

He sighed, slightly irritable.

"I'm assuming that you _are _a virgin since you didn't answer my question. And I'll also assume that you never had a girlfriend, which is pretty sad. Your teenage life is lame. I feel sorry for you, man." She let out a breath, shaking her head in disappointment.

Anko noticed that they were already on school grounds. Some students ran past them, obviously late for their class. She didn't comprehend why they had to be on time for school. As long as they actually attended their classes, they didn't have to worry about being late or whatever, right?

She glanced at Kakashi. He appeared to be the studious, goody-goody type. But he said so himself that he liked to take his time going wherever.

_He's one thing and then another thing. What a weird asshole, _she thought, rolling her brown eyes.

The school hallways were empty. All the classrooms were jam-packed with students and teachers taking attendance. They really were late.

"Where's your classroom?" Kakashi inquired.

Anko saw it up ahead. "It's right there—Class 1C," she responded, pointing at her classroom.

"Hmm … I had that class during my first year, too."

"This must be fate, eh?" She grinned at him.

Anko stepped in front of the classroom door. She slid it open. Immediately, her homeroom teacher ceased taking attendance. He looked at her, narrowing his eyes. He put his hands on his hips. Reluctantly, Anko went inside, Kakashi in tow.

"Only your second day and you're already late for classes, Mitarashi," her teacher said. "Although you're new to this school, I don't give special treatment. I would've brushed it off if it was your first day, but it's not. And because of that, you're staying back to clean the classroom by yourself."

She frowned. _Even the teachers are uptight. Damn it, this place is filled with uptight bastards._

Kakashi stood next to her. He bowed respectfully. "I sincerely apologize, Aibu-sensei. Anko-san had trouble finding her classes," he lied smoothly.

The teacher smiled at the sight of Kakashi. "Ah, Hatake Kakashi. Good to see you. I understand Mitarashi's situation, but she's still getting punishment for it. Speaking of which, why are you late, as well? You had this class before; it shouldn't be too hard for you to find it."

"A black cat crossed my path, so I had to take another way."

Anko stared at him weirdly.

"_Those _excuses again, I see. You use the same ones every day, Hatake. You're not my student, but I am still a teacher. You're staying back with Mitarashi to clean, understood?"

He bowed slightly. "I understand, Aibu-sensei."

_Tch. No matter what he still has to stay back with me since he's my _wonderful _bodyguard_, Anko said internally.

Aibu-sensei evaluated her appearance, grimacing. "Mitarashi, I already _told _you—you simply cannot modify your uniform for your own personal taste. Uniforms represent unity and equality. Your uniform sticks out like a sore, inappropriate thumb. Your skirt's much too short; your blouse is supposed to be buttoned _all the way up_. Those fishnet stockings make you look like a prostitute; those sneakers aren't the required footings. Oh, and those _piercings_—do not get me—"

Anko thought, _Is this geezer for real? He obviously likes this look on me. I can see him looking at my boobs and my legs. It was even obvious the first time we met. _She furtively glanced at Kakashi. _Why can't this guy be like him? Jeez, where are his hormones? Or maybe he's gay. Yeah, he's gay if he can ignore my looks. Poor asshole._

"—send you straight to the office next time. Do you know how many chances I give—?" He broke off, grumbling. "Not listening again, I see. You know what? Take a seat. Take a seat already. We're wasting class time. Hatake, go to class. I hear your homeroom teacher's strict, so go."

Kakashi nodded, bowed, and left without a word.

Not wanting to hear her teacher's reprimanding again, Anko immediately grabbed her seat. She felt all pairs of eyes on her and smirked to herself. From her peripheral visions, to her left, she could see some chick eyeing her with distaste; to her right, she could see another girl scared shitless at the sight of her. Lefty girl was a snobby bitch who she wouldn't mind beating up, and righty girl would be an instant access to passing this class. She loved cheating.

"Mitarashi! Close your legs!" Aibu-sensei yelled at her. Anko could see a dark red blush splattering on his cheeks.

_Prude_, she snickered in her mind.

* * *

><p>"Are you fucking kidding me?"<p>

The lady's eyes widened at the vulgar word, which made Anko roll her eyes. It was the twenty-first century, for goodness sakes! Teenagers, adults, old geezers, and hell, even _children _cuss every single freakin' day! Where did she live under—a rock? The lady needed to embrace reality and smell the flowers.

Anko slammed her hand on the table. "You don't sell dango? At _all_? _Really? _Lady, you're crazy. Your business is crazy, too," she commented. She glared at her before departing, muttering to herself on how insane this place was.

"Quite a display there, Mitarashi," a low voice said next to her. It was none other than—

"Suck my balls, Kakashi. I'm not in the mood," she snapped. _Stupid period, stupid period, stupid period. Mother Nature, fuck you. _

She sauntered down the corridors. She could practically feel his presence just mere inches behind her. She saw some people giving them looks. Some girls narrowed their eyes at her, jealousy flooded in their scornful eyes. They whispered in their friends' ears. Nasty words contaminated the air.

Everywhere she went, with Kakashi following her oh-so-casually, all eyes traveled to her. She wondered why. She wondered why she was getting so many looks from literally everyone. She liked attention, but, at the same time, she didn't care for it.

"Hey, Kakashi," Anko called.

They were both on the rooftop. Kakashi was leaning against the wall, reading his book. Anko was eating some melon bread she _graciously _asked Kakashi to buy her. She was next to him, but instead she was sitting down, legs down forming a V-shape.

"Yes?" Kakashi replied.

"Are you some kind of … popular person 'round here?" She took a large bite of her bread.

He flipped a page of his book. "Who knows?"

"Tch. _You _know. Everywhere I go, with you behind me, everyone's lookin'—'specially the girls. Are you some kind of ladies' man or something? Even the guys look at you … "

Unsurprisingly, Kakashi didn't reply. Of course he would reply to some of her questions, but he wouldn't really reply. He would give indirect answers, say a completely off answer, or simply ignore her. She always wondered why he was such an introvert.

All of a sudden, the door slammed open. It echoed in the hushed ambience. Quick footsteps headed down towards their direction. Anko noticed Kakashi's shift in position.

"KAKASHI, KAKASHI! HATAKE KAKASHI!" boisterous shouts came near. "I KNOW YOU ARE HERE, HATAKE KAKASHI! YOU ARE READING YOUR PRECIOUS BOOK! YOU ARE WITH MITARASHI ANKO, THE NEW GIRL, THE FIRST YEAR! YOU ARE BOTH HERE!"

Anko quickly swallowed the remnants of her melon bread. "Damn, another crazy bastard?" She elbowed Kakashi's leg. "Hey, you know that guy? What does he want?"

He sighed lowly, closing his book. He craned his head upwards. "Who knows?" he said quietly.

A guy with a bowl-shaped haircut and busy, busy eyebrows appeared before them. His eyes widened, as well as his mouth, at the sight of the duo. He pointed an accusatory finger at Kakashi, advancing towards them slowly.

_The hell? _Anko thought.

"K-K-K-Ka-Ka-Kakashi!" the strange dude stuttered out. "I h-heard—goodness gracious, Kakashi! I heard from my fellow comrades that you are—you are—this lovely girl"—he glanced at her with wide, wide eyes—"associating—you are—"

"Gai," Kakashi said with annoyance. "Please do not tell me you are listening to those wild ru—"

"WHY IN YOUTH'S NAME ARE YOU DATING MITARASHI ANKO?" Gai finally yelled out.

_"What?" _Anko spat out.

"Here we go," Kakashi muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **

**You gotta l❤ve Gai. ;P**


End file.
